


The never-ending world

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: COMPLICATED AU, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, POV Alternating, and then they arent, snakes control time, things are ok, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first time sharing my writing so please be gentle ;-;I dunno how to summarize this but it's a really complex AUIf you're confused about something don't hesitate to ask for clarity
Kudos: 3





	The never-ending world

"It's been a very long time." His voice is clear and soft.  
I don't look at him as I respond, "Has it?"  
"I'm going to guess that you don't remember me."  
Maybe he's right. I can't say for sure myself.  
"That makes me sad," he says, though he doesn't sound as if he means it.  
"I'm sorry." Lies. I'm not sorry at all. Even so, it feels polite to at least pretend I am.  
He laughs. It's a nice laugh, I think. "That's quite alright. You will, in time."  
We're surrounded by clocks. None of them are moving.  
"I'll wait until the day you remember."  
I turn to look at him, for the first time. The scales on his face should be unsettling. I've never seen anyone like him before, and yet..  
He smiles at me, but he doesn't look happy.  
"Well, it's almost time, so I think we should wrap this up."  
I nod.  
He steps closer as this strange world turns dark.

"Make sure you don't forget what's happened today."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is so bAD  
> I'm posting it anyways though. mostly out of spite for myself xD  
> Thank you for reading, and I'll write more soon! <3


End file.
